


The Age of Understatement

by Daydreaming101



Series: Villain!Alex [3]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M, Smut, big time smut, milex - Freeform, those two cannot resist each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming101/pseuds/Daydreaming101
Summary: The tale of how Agent Miles Kane and evil mastermind Alex Turner first meet. {prequel!}





	The Age of Understatement

**Author's Note:**

> In writing this I used every opportunity I found to make a dirty analogy, you’re welcome. And I just want to say, I’ve gone beyond my own boundaries with this one, made it as dirty as I could imagine.
> 
> PS: I would just like to make it 110% clear that Alex DID NOT force Miles to do ANYTHING he did not want to and this was consensual, Miles just let himself believe Alex instead of his true feelings

It was Miles’ first field mission, his fingers fidgeted by his side as his partner, Finn, went over the plan once more. They were in a small city near Paris called La Frette Sur Seine, to bust a drug deal between well-known Australian dealer, Cameron Avery, and evil mastermind, Alex Turner. Apparently Avery had acquired a new drug called The Ultracheese, that had the power to enslave one’s mind. Miles had been following Turner’s evil career for the past couple of years now and couldn’t wait to get his hands on the criminal. 

As soon as agent Bálor finishes speaking Miles checks his weapons and they exit the car, heading for the old house where they’d been tipped off the deal was being made at. “Let’s split! Yeh take the front entrance and I’ll take the back, okeh Finn? Comm meh if yeh spot them.” Finn nods in agreement and they get moving. Miles has his gun in hand as he cautiously walks around the building, prodding the backdoor to find it unlocked, almost welcoming him. ‘Weird’, Miles thinks to himself but continues.

The door leads to an empty windowless hallway, where everything is covered in a layer of dust and there is only one single lamp, which is curiously turned on, illuminating his path till the hallway turns on a corner. Miles keeps walking until he rounds the corner and the light suddenly blinks out behind him, “I ‘ave been expecting you, Agent Kane.” 

When Miles comes back to it he is tied up to a chair in the center of a small bedroom, with a dusty sheen over it and a little light streaming through a bordered up window, “Welcome back, Agent Kane.” Miles blinks trying to see in the poor lit room, his brain tries to place the voice he heard and knew was engraved deep in his memory, “I ‘ave to admit yeh’re even more ‘andsome in person than yehr pictures suggested…” Alex drawls stepping closer to Miles.

Miles eyes widen in recognition and he attempts to free himself, struggling against the ropes that tied him, “TURNER! Let meh go! Yeh, yeh’re not getting away wiv this!” Alex chuckles, stroking Miles’ cheek, “Hmmm darling, it seems I alreadeh did.” Miles tries to pull away from him and Alex laughs, “Reight now I ‘ave meh buddies driving away wiv my dear Cam’s delivery and yehr partner, agent Bálor, is tied up in tha’ back of yehr car.” Miles is fuming with anger and spits on Alex’s face.

Alex steps back, wiping his face, “Oh Miles, I’m gonna ‘ave so much fun wiv yeh.” He takes a baggie from his back pocket, “This, my dear, is a little sample of the Ultracheese and for yehr… Lovely behaviour I shall test it on yeh.” Alex takes Miles face in his hand and the scouse struggles against, but Alex is smarter and manages to shove the pill between his lips, holding his hand over Miles’ nose and mouth until he knows the pill has been swollen.

“I’ve ‘eard it’s effect is rather fast, let’s see… Miles dear, tell meh yehr MI6 password.” Miles blinks a couple times, having trouble focus on Alex’s face, “Hmmm, it’s… Uh, CdG309.” Alex smiles, uncuffing his shirt and rolling up his sleeves. Despite his villainous traits, Alex had been unable to actually drug Miles, choosing instead to give him a sugar pill and hope that the placebo effect would be enough for him to have his fun with Miles, and he could see his plan was happening. As Miles had been tracking him, Alex had been tracking him. He was well aware that the MI6 was on his trail and had set this all up specifically to catch Miles, whom he had found unnervingly handsome from the pictures his PA had taken. 

“Oh Miles… I’ve ‘eard those lips are summat from another word.” Miles is completely enthralled by Alex’s russet eyes, so he just nudges his nose against Alex before capturing his lips in a steamy kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Alex pulls away briefly so both can catch their breath, “Hmmm, Agent Kane… I want yeh. So bad.” Miles pulls at his bindings, pupils blown with desire, “Patience, love.” Alex spreads his legs, taking a seat on Miles’ lap and slowly rolling his hips against Miles’, earning a low moan from the trapped man beneath him.

Miles can feel his wrists rubbing raw against the ropes, but the pain is nothing against the pure arousal he felt as Alex trailed kisses on his skin, his wet lips drawing invisible lines over his jaw, the base of his throat, all the way down to his adam’s apple. “Alex… Babeh, let me show yeh wot I can do wiv me ‘ands.” Alex chuckles at his eagerness, sucking on the skin at the crook of his neck hard enough to leave a mark, “So eager, love… Are yeh gonna be a good boy for meh?” He looks into Miles’ hazel eyes, the intensity of his stare bringing a chill down his spine, “Nah... I’m gunna make yeh feel so good, yeh’re gunna be begging meh for more.” 

Alex grins wickedly and gets up, pulling a switchblade from his pocket, seconds later the ropes were cut through. Miles was free and on him, one of his hands gripped Alex by waist, while the other buried itself in his long locks and pulled him flush against him, earning a needy moan from Alex. Miles pawed at him, as if he couldn’t take his clothes off fast enough and soon they both naked, bodies intertwined and mouths fused together in a struggle for pleasure.

“I need you so bad, Miles. Please, p-please, give it to meh, so fooking ‘ard.” Miles buries his hand on the soft hair at the nape of Alex’s neck, scratching at his scalp with his short blunt nails, “C’mere, love. Let meh give yeh what yeh want.” He pushes Alex down on the bed without a care, sitting on top of his thighs. Miles slaps Alex’s perfectly round butt, earning a loud moan from the boy beneath him, “Yehr just a kinky little boy, aren’t yeh Alex?” Another couple of slaps and Miles can feel Alex’s labored breath, “YES! Please Miles… Please, I need yeh.” 

Miles puts two fingers against Alex’s lips, “Suck.” Alex complies promptly, swirling his tongue around Miles’ long fingers, coating them nicely, “Such a good boy, looks like yeh’re getting wot yeh wanted.” Miles pulls out his fingers and gets on his knees, pulling Alex up into a better position. Slowly he teases Alex’s hole, circling it a few times before dipping one and then two fingers, curling them inside of him and earning a guttural moan from the boy, “Oh yeh are gonna take meh so well, aren’t yeh boy?” 

Alex moans, leaning into Miles’ touch, “Y-Yes, oh please Miles.” The hot agent spreads his fingers one last time, stretching Alex nicely until he is squirming, moaning for a good dicking. Miles pulls his fingers out, spitting into his palm and tugging his hard dick, “Are yeh readeh, boy?” Alex is mid-sentence when Miles rams into him, drawing a sharp scream of pleasure from the completely submissive men under him. As he finds his pace, Miles grips Alex’s supple hips, driving into him with precision and hitting the spots every time.

“O-Ohhh, Miles… Yeh are so big and thick… Cum on meh.” Alex’s pleas and moans drive Miles into a frenzy, he can barely see straight as he fucks Alex into oblivion. “I want to feel it all over meh… Hmmmm, yes.” A few more moves of his magical hips and Miles sent Alex reeling into his orgasms, the salacious words coming out of the brunette’s lips bring his own orgasm. He pulls out and pumps his dick a few times, cumming all over Alex’s smooth skin, “Oh babehh.” Miles falls back into the bed, taking deep breaths. 

Alex lifts his torso, propping himself on his elbows and looking Miles directly in the eye, “Dear Agent Kane, I must first thank yeh for the most delightful of orgasms. Now dear, I fink yeh are feeling vereh vereh sleepeh.” Miles starts blinking slower, settling into the soft mattress, “Yes, tha’s it. Goodnight, Miles.” Alex smiles to himself, getting up and redressing himself.

Miles wakes up hours later with a handwritten note on the bedside table, We will see each other again, Agent Kane. Love, Alexander…


End file.
